Just A Child
by Isabella135
Summary: Hook never let Bae leave the ship, instead, he forces Bae to stay with him. As tensions boil over, actions must be taken. Watch as two unlikely foes learn to make a family together, after all, no matter what the boy had been through, he was still just a child. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT I.E. DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A MINOR


**WARNING:** CORPORAL PUNISHMENT I.E. SPANKING OF A MINOR!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

Hook was beyond pissed as he threw the sopping wet child back onto the boat.

He had warned the boy not to attempt to escape and especially to stay away from the mermaid infested waters, but no, Bae just had to test him, disobeying not just one, but two of his commands, not to mention, threatening his very safety in the process.

After getting back on the boat himself and yelling at the boy, only to get yelled back at from the less than thankful child, (really he had just saved his life) Hook finally lost his patience and hissed, "disobey me again and I'll take my belt to you!"

"Oh yeah," Bae challenged daringly meeting Hooks eyes, "I dare you."

Hook stared into the defiant boys eyes for a moment longer, before reaching out and grabbing him in one swift maneuver.

"I'm sick of this attitude, so we're going to put a halt to it right now!" Hook declared as he unceremoniously threw the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" Bae demanded, although under the current circumstances it sounded more like a whine then anything else.

Ignoring Bae's protests, Hook carried Bae into his chambers while hissing, "You're going to learn your place on this ship boy, even if I have to beat it into you, for starters, I am the captain, it's my job to run the boat, you're job is to listen to my commands and obey them, which after this, I have a feeling you'll try a lot harder to do."

And with that said, Hook locked his cabin door and seated himself down on the boys makeshift bed next to his.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bae hesitantly, seeming a little more like a frightened child then anything else.

"Something I should have done long ago", was Hooks only reply as he proceeded to place the boy over his lap. Throwing his right leg over Bae's legs to keep him in place and placing his hook on the boys back, hook side up, to keep him in place, he raised his right hand and brought it plummeting down right on the boys soon to be twitching backside.

Bae screeched, more out of surprise than pain, "What the hell?!" Bae yelled and with renewed strength, attempted to break away from Hook's hold, however, Hook simply held the boy tighter and continued on with the spanking.

"Stop it!" The boy demanded, "get off of me, get off, get off, get off, just leave me alone!" But Hook did no such thing, instead continuing to bring his hand down in a steady rhythm.

Eventually when the boy's demanded turned to pleads, Hook halted for a moment, seemed to consider something and then swiftly unfastened the boys trousers and pulled them down, leaving Bae's bottom half covered by only his white cotton underwear.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Bae, sounding even more panicked, if that was possible.

"I'm a firm believer in corporal punishment", stated Hook, "however, I also believe that an effective spanking must be delivered on the bare, since this is your first one, I thought I'd go easy on you and ease you into it, however in the future, all punishment will be delivered on your bare backside."

That was it, Bae was fuming. "I hate you, you stupid pirate, I hate you, let go of me, you're not my dad, I hate you!"

Nevertheless, Hook continued slamming his hand into the boys warming buttocks, unaffected by the boys words.

Suddenly Bae stated to feel a new emotion, other than just burning hatred, his eyes began to tingle and he realized with despair, that they were moist with fresh tears.

Hook could tell the boy was about at the point he wanted him and with that, stopped again to slowly peel off the boys underpants.

This created a whole new terror for Bae, "No, please, not on the bare!" The boy pleaded, it already felt like a blow torch had been applied to his backside, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

However, Hook simply replied "you want to act like a naughty little boy, then you're going to get treated as such and naughty little boys get spankings right on their bare backsides when they're bad."

Humiliated by Hook's words, Bae resigned himself to his fate, however when Hook's hand came crashing down onto his backside again, he made to jump off his lap, oh it hurt, it really, really, hurt with noting but bare skin between Hook's hand and his bottom, it felt as though his bottom was on fire! At least before he had some protection, but now, with nothing to cushion the blow, it felt as though he was sitting on a furnace!

"Oh no, no, please!" Bae cried as Hook continued to bring down his arm in powerful swings.

As Bae began to beg, Hook inspected the boys bottom, which was not only a nice crimson red, but also emanating a sort of glowing color.

Hook decided that right about now would be a good time to drive the lesson home.

"Why are you being spanked Baelfire?" Hook questioned, all while delivering blow after scorching blow.

Bae was appalled, the Captain actually expected him to be able to answer questions while in this position, getting his ass roasted.

"Bae." Hook warned, bringing down his hand right where bottom meets thigh.

Bae howled before blubbering "because I was bad."

"And what did you do that was bad?" Hook continued to question while spanking the rapidly reddening bottom beneath him.

"I, I, I uhhh" Bae tried to think, to remember, but all he could focus on was the rapidly growing fire in his backside, "I tried to jump off the boat, to, to escape!"

"Yes", Hook agreed, "and did I not warn you not to do exactly that!"

"YES!" Bae screeched.

Hook continued his assault on the boys bottom, "and yet, you decided to ignore my orders and do the complete opposite…"

"Sorry, sorry!" The boy cried, trying to speak through the tears coming down.

"Did you even stop to think about the danger you were putting yourself in, you foolish boy?!" Hook demanded.

"No", the boy sobbed, "sorry, so sorry!"

"You" SMACK "Will" SMACK "Think" SMACK "Before" SMACK "You" SMACK "Act" SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"Ohhh" whined Bae, "yes, yes", he agreed.

"Yes what?" demanded Hook.

"Yes sir!" cried Bae.

Hook seemed pleased with the response.

"You will refer to me as sir or captain on this ship boy, good little children show their superiors the proper respect they deserve."

"Ohhh yes sir" agreed Bae, anything to stop the inferno in his backside.

"Now," Hook ventured on, "what else did you do that was naughty?"

Bae racked his brain, trying to come up with what else he had done, "I, I talked back to you after you threatened me."

"Yes", Hook replied, "and how did that work out for you?"

"Bad", Bae murmured though his sobs.

"And do you know what will happen next time you misbehave Bae?"

"I'll get in trouble…" Bae whimpered, his resolve broken, as he simply laid over Hooks lap, a sobbing, blubbering mess.

"Yes, you'll get a hard spanking on your naughty little bare bottom."

Bae simply continued to cry, as he heard the embarrassing words.

"I want to hear you say it", demanded Hook.

When the boy remained silent, he nudged the boy farther over his knee, positioning him so that he had the perfect aim at the part of the butt where bottom meets thigh. Bringing down his hand again when there was no forthcoming response, the boy sobbed before spilling out the words, "I'll get a spanking on my bare bottom."

"Your naughty bare bottom", stated Hook.

"Yes sir," sobbed Bae, "my naughty bare bottom."

"Good." Hook replied before landing one last stinging swat to the boys blistering bottom.

"Now, remember that was just my hand, imagine feeling the bite of my belt on your bare bottom as you so bravely dared me to do."

Bae sobbed harder at the idea.

Hook laid his hand on the warm bottom, feeling the heat emanating from it.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you" warned Hook, "this time I just used my hand, but next time it'll be the brush or the slipper or the strap, so you best shape up boy, and no more of this trouser nonsense either. I'm warning you, you best behave yourself or your time here will be very unpleasant for your little bottom and you will be here for a _very long time_!"

Bae simply nodded in defeat as Hook helped the boy pull up his underwear and trousers. As he assisted the boy in getting to his feet, he turned him around to face him and wiped off the last reminisces of the boys tears from his eyes with his thumb. "No more disobeying", stated Hook. "No more disobeying", agreed Bae as he looked into the mans eye's with his tear stained ones and before Killian Jones knew what hit him, the boy bulldozed him, wrapping his arms around the man, holding onto him for dear life.

Feeling slightly awkward and taken aback, Hook cautiously wrapped his arms around the boys side and soothingly patted his back. "There, there" he soothed, "no need to carry on so."

Eventually Bae fell asleep and as Hook picked him up and placed him down on his bed, pulling the covers up around him, he couldn't help but think that this little brat, this little handful, this scamp, was his now, and he would protect him with his very life.

The boy would learn how to read the stars, how to steer a boat, he would learn discipline, how to give and follow commands, and most importantly, he would learn how to be a child and how to trust, after all, after everything the boy had been though, he was still just that… a child.


End file.
